sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who ist eine britische Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie, die seit 1963 von der BBC produziert wird. Die Serie lief zuerst von 1963 bis 1989 und wurde dann 2005 wiederbelebt. Die sechste Staffel der neuen Serie wird seit April 2011 von der BBC gesendet. Die Fernsehserie steht im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde als die am längsten laufende und erfolgreichste Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie aller Zeiten bezüglich Einschaltquoten, DVD- und Buchverkäufen, iTunes-Zugriffen und illegaler Downloads. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil der britischen Popkultur, gilt vor allem in Großbritannien als Kult-Fernsehserie und nahm Einfluss auf Generationen britischer Fernsehproduzenten, die mit Doctor Who aufwuchsen. Die Serie erhielt Preise sowohl von Kritikern als auch von den Zuschauern, einschließlich der BAFTA-Auszeichnung für die beste Drama-Serie 2006, und gewann seit 2005 fünfmal in Folge den National Television Award in der Kategorie Drama. In einer Abstimmung über die 100 besten britischen Fernsehsendungen landete die Serie auf Platz drei. Handlung Die Serie handelt von einem mysteriösen Zeitreisenden, der nur als der Doktor (im englischen Original the Doctor) bekannt ist. Er reist mit seinen Begleitern in einer Zeit-Raum-Maschine, der TARDIS, die von außen wie eine altmodische, britische Polizei-Notrufzelle aussieht. Der Doktor trifft dabei auf eine Vielfalt von Gegnern, hilft den Leuten denen er begegnet und rettet ganze Zivilisationen. Der Doktor wurde bis jetzt von vierzehn Schauspielern verkörpert (zzgl. zwei Ersatzdasteller für den verstorbenen William Hartnell). Der Übergang von einem Schauspieler zum nächsten geschieht in der Serie durch die "Regeneration", durch die der Doktor einen neuen Körper und zu einem gewissen Teil auch eine neue Persönlichkeit annimmt. Holmes, Doyle und der Doktor Begegnungen Obwohl weder Sherlock Holmes noch Sir Arthur Conan Doyle jemals persönlich innerhalb der Fernsehserie vorkamen, treffen sie mit dem Doktor und seinen Begleitern mehrmals in Romanen, Comics und Hörspielen aufeinander. * 1994 erschien bei Virgin Books der Roman Evolution von John Peel in der Reihe '' Virgin Missing Adventures''. In ihm verschlägt es den vierten Doktor nach Dartmoor des Jahres 1880, wo er auf Arthur Conan Doyle trifft. Laut dem Roman diente dieses Ereignis Doyle als Inspiration für seine Figuren Sherlock Holmes und Professor Challenger. * Im selben Jahr erschien in der Reihe Virgin New Adventures, welche die Abenteuer des siebten Doktors behandelt, der Roman All-Consuming Fire von Andy Lane. Laut dieser 1887 spielenden Geschichte sind Holmes und Watson doch reale Personen, auch wenn sich Doyle bei seiner Bearbeitung manchmal einige Freiheiten erlaubt haben soll. In der selben Geschichte taucht auch John Roxton aus Doyles Die vergessene Welt auf. * 1996 erschien in dieser Reihe 50ste Band Happy Endings von Paul Cornell. In ihm haben Holmes und Watson, zusammen mit mehreren anderen Figuren aus früheren Bänden, einen Cameo. * Marvel Comics veröffentlichte 2001 die Geschichte Character Assassin, welche von Scott Gray geschrieben und von Adrian Salmon gezeichnet wurde. In ihr trifft der Master, einer der Gegner des Doktors, auf eine Vielzahl von Antagonisten aus der viktorianischen Literatur, welche von Professor Moriarty angeführt werden. * Der zehnte Doktor reist im, 2006 bei BBC Magazines erschienen, Comic Bat Attack! ins London des Jahres 1897, wo er Inspektor Lestrade begegnet. Geschrieben wurde die Geschichte von Alan Barnes und gezeichnet von John Ross. * Im 2008 bei Big Finish Productions erschienene Hörspiel The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel trifft der ursprüngliche für die New Adventures erfundene Charakter Bernice Summerfield im Diogenes Club auf Mycroft Holmes. Die Geschichte macht auch einige Anspielungen auf die Ereignisse aus All-Consuming Fire. * Ebenfalls 2008 erschienen bei BBC Books der Roman Revenge of the Judoon, in dem der zehnte Doktor 1902 abermals Doyle begegnet. Auch hier behauptet Autor Terrance Dicks, Holmes wäre nur eine fiktive Figur. *Im 2013 einmalig zu wohltätigen Zwecken aufgeführten Theaterstück A Curious Night at the Theatre traten sowohl der Elfte Doktor, als auch Jim Moriarty aus der TV-Serie auf. Beide von ihrem jeweiligen Darsteller aus dem Fernsehen verkörpert. *2015 erschien bei Big Finish die Hörspiel-Box The Worlds of Big Finish, in deren Handlung Personen aus verschiedenen Reihen des Labels involviert sind. Neben Sherlock Holmes gehörte auch die zum Doctor-Who-Universum gehörenden Bernice Summerfield und Iris Wildthyme dazu. *Später im Jahr 2015 folgte das Hörspiel , eine Adaption von Andy Lanes gleichnamigen Roman. *Zu Weihnachten 2015 erschien ein kurzer Clip namens Sprout Boy meets a galaxy of stars Trailer, in dem die Titelfigur Sprout Boy vom zwölften Doctor eingeladen wird Weihnachten zu feiern. Zu den Gästen dieser Feier zählen auch die Cumberbatch/Freeman-Versionen von Sherlock Holmes und John Watson Erwähnungen und Anspielungen TV-Serie * Im Sechsteiler The Keys of Marinus kommentiert der Erste Doctor während einer Morduntersuchung eine Anmerkung mit Elementary. *In dem Vierteiler The Smugglers nennt sich Ben Jackson selbst einen Ermittler wie Sherlock Holmes, doch seine Begleiterin Polly will nicht sein Dr. Watson sein. * Im Sechsteiler The Talons of Weng-Chiang von 1977 trägt der vierte Doktor im England des Jahres 1889 einen Deerstalker. * In der Episode Mit Zähnen und Klauen (Tooth and Claw) von 2006 behauptet der 1879 gelandete zehnte Doktor gegenüber Queen Victoria, er sei ein Kollege von Dr. Bell, womit Joseph Bell gemeint sein muss. * In der 2010er Episode Hungrige Erde (The Hungry Earth) mit dem elften Doktor zitiert ein 2020 lebender Junge den Satz "Hat man das Unmögliche eliminiert, muss das, was übrig bleibt, egal wie unwahrscheinlich, die Wahrheit sein.", und erwähnt dass er Sherlock Holmes als Hörbuch besitzt. *thumb|right|357 px|Ausschnitt aus der Doctor Who Episode "The Snowmen" In Die Schneemänner (The Snowmen), dem 2012er "Christmas Special" äußert Dr. Simeon im Jahr 1892 die Vermutung, dass die Silurianerin Madame Vastra und ihre Begleiterin/Ehefrau Jenny die Vorlage für Conan Doyles fantastische Geschichten im Strand Magazine gewesen sein. Später taucht der Doktor bei Dr. Simeon in einem Typischen Sherlock-Holmes-Outfit auf und bezeichnet den Gegner dieser Folge als Moriarty. *In Geisterjagd (Hide) bezeichnet der Doktor Major Alec Palmer als Mitglied der "Baker Street Irregulars". Damit sind jedoch nicht die Gruppe von Holmes' Helfer gemeint, sondern eine real existierende Einheit des britischen Militäs aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, die ihren Namen wiederum von der fiktiven Gruppe hat. * In Der feuerrote Schrecken (The Crimson Horror) bekommt es der Doktor 1893 mit einem widerwärtigen roten Blutegel zutun. *In Der Name des Doktors (The Name Of The Doctor) meint der Doktor, beim Anblick seines Grabes aus der Zukunft, er hätte immer gedacht, dass er sich irgendwann zur Ruhe setzen und Imker oder sowas werden würde. Wie man aus der Kanon-Geschichte Der zweite Fleck erfährt, hat Holmes seinen Ruhestand mit dem Züchten von Bienen verbracht. Spin-Offs * Der 2005 bei BBC Books erschienene Roman The Gallifrey Chronicles von Lance Parkin enthält Anspielungen darauf, dass der Doktor während den Ereignissen aus Nicholas Meyers Pastiche-Roman Sherlock Holmes und die Theatermorde dabei war. *Die Episode Aus dunkler Vorzeit (Small Worlds) aus der TV-Serie Torchwood erwähnt die Cottingley Fairies, und dass Conan Dolye an ihre Echtheit geglaubt hat. * Die Inhaltsangabe zum Hörspiel Chronoclasm aus der Reihe Jago and Litefoot, in dem es um den bevorstehenden Weltuntergang geht, enthält den Satz "the end game is afoot". * Im Hörspiel Jago in Love aus der gleichen Reihe meint Jago, dass die Holmes-Geschichten auf den Abenteuern von ihm und Professor Litefoot basieren würden. *Im Hörspiel The Monstrous Menagerie von 2014 treffen Jago und Litefoot auf den Holmes-Erfinder Arthur Conan Doyle. Mitwirkende aus Sherlock-Holmes-Produktionen Im Laufe der Zeit wirkten sehr viele Darsteller in der Serie mit, die zuvor oder danach Auftritte in Sherlock Holmes-Produktionen hatten. Folgende Darsteller spielten Inkarnationen des Doktors: *Patrick Troughton (Zweiter Doktor, 1966–1969, 127 Episoden) *Tom Baker (Vierter Doktor, 1974–1981, 173 Episoden) *Peter Davison (Fünfter Doktor, 1981–1984, 70 Episoden) *Sylvester McCoy (Siebter Doktor, 1987-1989) *Matt Smith (Elfter Doktor, 2010-2013) *Peter Capaldi (Zwölfter Doktor, 2014-2017) Überdies gab es noch eine Reihe von Schauspielern, die die Rolle in inoffizellen Produktionen übernahmen *1965 und 1966 spielte Peter Cushing den Doctor in zwei außerhalb der eigentlichen Serien-Chronologie spielenden Kinofilmen. Im Gegensatz zur TV-Serie trägt seine Figur in den Filmen tatsächlich den Namen Doctor Who und ist ein Mensch. *1974 spielte Trevor Martin in einer Theaterproduktion, die auf der Serie basierte, die Rolle des Doctors, nachdem er zuvor bereits in einer Episode einen namenlosen Time Lord gespielt hatte. *In einer persiflierenden Sondersendung von 1999 war Richard E. Grant als eine von fünf Inkarnationen des Doktors zu sehen. In der gleichen Sendung trat außerdem Jonathan Pryce als sein Gegenspieler The Master auf. Geschrieben wurde das Stück von Steven Moffat, welcher ab 2005 auch für die richtige Serie arbeitete. *Grant war außerdem nochmal 2003 in einer Reihe von gezeichnete Web-Episoden zu hören. Interner Link *'[[:Kategorie:Schauspieler/in (Doctor_Who)|Liste mit Darstellern, die vor oder nach ihren ''Doctor Who-Rollen in Holmes-Produktionen auftraten]]''' Externer Link * *Deutsche Dr. Who Wiki *Tardis Index File (Englische Dr. Who Wiki) Kategorie: TV-Serien Kategorie: Pastiche (Quelle) Kategorie: Science-Fiction und Fantasy